The Many Ways to Fall
by colourfuldaze
Summary: “You walked away from me once... it would break me if you did it again”. Sometimes you need to break hearts in order to save them. Some people just aren't meant to have a happy ending. Sequel to Everything is Temporary.
1. Prologue

AN: So I took a mini "vacation" after I finished Everything is Temporary, but I'm pretty much ready to get back at this before the summer ends. So readers, I give you the PROLOGUE to The Many Ways to Fall. I think after my camping trip next week, I'll be back to regular updates. Good? Good. Enjoy :)

**This is set to two years after the final chapter of Everything is Temporary.**

**Title:** The Many Ways to Fall (Sequel to Everything is Temporary)

**Pairing:** Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance ;

**Summary:** "You walked away from me once... it would break me if you did it again". Sometimes you need to break hearts in order to save them. Some people just aren't meant to have a happy ending. Sequel to Everything is Temporary.

The **disclaimer** is quite simple, really. I own nothing, not Disney or Chad or Sonny, because they would totally be together already if I owned Sonny With a Chance.

My big recommendation is to read Everything is Temporary before you read this, but hey. I don't control the click of your mouse, do I? ;)

* * *

If love was a** fire**  
Then we have lost the spark  
**Love never felt so cold**

( _the many ways to_ **F A L L** )  
& prologue.

~ **colourfuldaze**.

-------------

His words raced through her mind and she could feel her pulse quickening as she takes her first sight at him. Her breathing is becoming heavier, and soon enough she's taking **gasps** of air and her body feels as though her knees are about to let her down. This is the usual reaction whenever she's in the same building as him, which is why she usually tried her best to avoid it. But _this_, she had been looking forward for this. It had been **two years** after all. This was how the story had ended for them, shamefully avoiding the inevitable day.

He kept his promise, for the most part. They never went to the same parties, they had not spoken since that faithful day. It surprised her to see the wedding invitation in her mail. It was beautiful, and she had known what it was before she had even opened it. She should have known, after all. He would never have chased after her again, not when he promised that he wouldn't.

**-a-wedding-invitation-**

_TO: Allison Monroe_

_This was the only one that I actually formally wrote. August 18th, 2020. I've done everything that you've wanted, and I only ask for one thing from you. I want you to be there, to see it. That's all. I'm out of your life, this is my final request from you. This was what you wanted. I just want you to see it._

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

_----------_

She had told herself repeatedly that there was no way that she would attend. She would just be crushed, by the same two people that had broken her six years ago. She cried for the whole night after she got the invitation, then never thought about it again. She had taught herself to be strong-willed, she had stopped showing her emotions so long ago.

Yet her she was, standing in a chapel, watching as he makes his vows holding the hand of his blonde bride – her _former_ best friend, waiting for them to be attached, forever. She stood behind the entrance doors, not wanting to be seen by the ones who had known her so well so many years ago.

**It was supposed to be her, standing next to him.** That was just what was _expected_. Chad and Sonny, it had clearly been perfect. _She_ was supposed to be the bride, not the ex-girlfriend standing in the background of his perfect day, his wedding day. This should have been _their_ day. The bride that was standing there beside him, that should have been her. Tawni should have been the _Maid of Honor_, not Chad's perfect bride.

Within the span of six years, her world had come spinning down on her in a way that she thought only happened in cliché movies. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The control she used to have of her life had disappeared the night that she made her choice. She did what he expected her to, not what she wanted. _Never what she wanted._

"You are formally wedded. You may kiss the bride", she heard the distant voice of the priest say. She watches silently as the tears roll down her face, finally coming to the realization that she would never, ever, again have the chance to touch him, to kiss him, to love him.

This isn't her marriage to ruin, so she walks out of the chapel – not realizing the icy blue-eyed man that wanted so desperately to chase after her, or the sad blonde woman who wanted more than anything to run and apologize. He tries to look at his new wife, yet he can't find the courage to do so. Deep inside their hearts, their souls – they both knew that this wasn't the way the story should have went. Somewhere along the way, they made the story into their own. _Never considering the well-being of a certain shattered brunette._

The story had a sad ending. None of the characters got what they wanted, as much as they acted like what they had was enough. They lived their lives knowing that nothing, nothing at all, could ever be enough to change the past. The past had ruined everything, after all.

She walks right into the arms of her best friend, James Conroy. She looks into his eyes and thinks, '_maybe this won't be so bad after all_'. They were the ones, always left alone. He knew exactly what she was feeling at every moment in time, because he was always there to experience it too. Sometimes it felt like they were the only two people in the world who were destined not to have their very own happy ending.

The reality had hit her randomly the next day. She was washing the dishes in the house that she shared with her best friend and the thought had occurred to her. She suddenly heard a crash and she broke out of her daze. Just like it had two years ago, something felt terribly wrong.

It took six years, but she had finally realized what Chad had lost in the fire that his family had so many years ago. Not that it mattered, anyways. Tawni would be there for him when he realizes it, too.

She knows the sacrifice that he made for her and it's about time that she made one too. She walks away from the newlyweds and silently wishes them a happy, good life. This was _her_ sacrifice, after all. She runs away, from the problems, from the heartbreak that she would have encountered.

Yet there was the small, weak voice in her head, the one that she tries so desperately to ignore, constantly telling her that it wasn't really the end of the game. There would be more. There would always be more.

_The game never ends until a winner is crowned, after all.  
_

"And I quit. **I give up**.  
_Nothing's good enough for anybody else it seems._  
When I'm by myself nobody else can say **goodbye**."

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Well, that was quite a long prologue wasn't it? :) Hope it was angsty enough, yet enjoyable. Review please :D

Constructive Criticism is welcome.

wordcount : 1, 429


	2. The Trouble With Love

[ AN ] Oh the angst is back! So I know pretty much everything that's going to happen in this, but it will take longer to update because school is starting soon. Sorry for the late update, I went camping during the weekend :)

**Disclaimer from the prologue still applies. I'll update you if that ever changes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Somewhere along this winding road _we lost the trust_  
**So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry** ;

( _the many ways to _**F A L L **)  
& chapter one : the trouble with love

**~ colourfuldaze.**

**---------------------**

And you just want the world to see  
**But like a drug that makes you blind,**  
_It`ll fool ya every time_

The days passed slowly since the day that Sonny made her sacrifice, but they still passed. She isolated herself from the ones that she had loved the most, it was as though she wasn't truly living anymore. She was a shell of the girl that used to be, a shadow of the figure that was able to make anybody's day. She was still in the celebrity picture: although her songs were darker now and her acting was filled with more emotion than ever.

It was only a matter of time before she was back in the spotlight, since James had told her recently that she was being looked at for a role in a dramatic movie. The media had shown up at their home the day before, even yelling out questions that were unrelated to her or the movie. They were about Chad, all about Chad. Chad and Tawni. Tawni Hart-Cooper, her former best friend.

They don't mention Chad and Tawni very much. They live together, but that was just a topic that remained mostly untouched. She could speak for both of them when she says that it hurts too much. It had been one year since Chad and Tawni's wedding, the last time that Sonny Monroe allowed herself to cry for the blue-eyed blonde that she would never be able to hold, to love – ever again.

She didn't really understand why they were asking irrevalent questions, she never let herself think about Chad and Tawni anymore. But apparantly, after a year, Chad and Tawni were on the rocks. James had shown her magazines – they all had the same cover: Chad and Tawni arguing at the Oscar's.

But she already _knew_ that. Her and James were given the pleasure of sitting right behind Hollywood's _Golden Couple_. Sonny had won the Best Actress in a Film award, and when she got up, Chad had grabbed her wrist. It was a small moment in time, and she broke away before it would start. **This was what she wanted. This was her ****sacrifice****.**

The trouble with love is  
**It can tear you up inside**  
Make your heart believe a lie  
_It`s stronger than your pride_**  
**

**------------  
**

Her living condition with James was unusual for their age. Others their age were already married, some had children already. But they were never normal anyways. At 18, she had fallen in love. At 20, he had found his soulmate. At 22, both their dreams had been shattered by another "couple's" selfishness. At 26, _they didn't even had a single strand of hope left for their shattered hearts and their unreachable dreams._

"Sonny, phone!" she heard him say.

She quickly reaches for it and put the phone on speaker, so that James can hear too.

"Hello?"

"Is this Allison Monroe?" a deep mysterious voice asked.

She looks questioningly and James and he just points at the phone, telling her to respond.

"Um, yes? Who is this?"

"I am Christopher Stewart, director. Do you know what this is about?"

She looked and James confusingly and he just grins at her.

"Um.. well I was told that I was being offered a lead role in a movie".

"That, Ms. Monroe, is _exactly_ what this is about".

She squeals and James takes the phone from her.

"What genre? Is it up-and-coming? _Who is being considered for the male lead?!_" he demanded at once.

The man seemed taken aback at first, but then replied nonetheless.

"Is that James Conroy? What a surprise! You are also going to be contacted for the role of the best friend of the lead. Think about it and get at me!".

Sonny tackles him and for the first time in months, they truly are _happy_.

"Consider the roles, and then meet me next week at Olive Garden to meet the rest of the cast".

And the line went dead.

The sad story always ends the same  
_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_  
It seems no matter what I do  
**It tears my heart in two**

-----------------

They both dressed up formally and were on time for the dinner. They both knew how important this meeting was and how important first impressions were in the business. James told the waitress that they were under Christopher Stewart's reservation, and they were immediately seated at a 10-seat table. There were already 3 people there, a teenage brunette, a jet-black haired child, and the known director himself.

They exchanged hellos and a light conversation surrounded the group as more and more people came. Soon enough, only two more seats were empty.

"Okay, well here is the general idea. There is this girl, who has experienced more heartbreak than ever imagined. She has been betrayed countless times, but nothing can set her up even more when she meets Austin Blake Anthony, an actor she meets when she bumps into him at a coffee shop. They fall in love. He breaks her heart. He _cheats_ on her with her best friend, and she runs. Away from the heartbreak, betrayal. They meet again two years later when he gets into a car crash. But again, she runs. He promises her that he would walk out of her life, and he does. His last request is that she attends his wedding, a year later" he spoke.

By the end of his speech, Sonny is close to bursting into tears. How can this movie be _exactly_ how the past decade of her life has been? Everything was right, it was all what had happened between her and Chad. She took a glance at James, and his face had quickly become unreadable again. He was hiding his emotions, they both knew the feeling of being vulnerable.

They both stayed in silence while the rest of the group chatted, at least until Chris' voice booms: "FINALLY, Hollywood's Golden Couple has arrived!".

_Damn it. Please no. Not them. ANYONE but them_.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked to James for support when she wound Chad Dylan Cooper and Tawni Hart-Cooper standing in front of them.

( _How can she run away when they're blocking the exit?_ )

She already knew that this night was going to be awkward, but now she didn't know what to make of it. Most likely, Chad would be the male lead. She would be the female lead. **NOTHING** good could come out of this.

She knows that Chad and Tawni are glancing at her, and she tries desperately to ignore that fact. She places her hand in James', and he squeezes the grip between them.

It was only a matter of time before things would change again. But with her best friend by her side, she somehow knew that things would be okay.

The trouble with love was, that you could never control who your heart beats for. As much as she tried.

Even after all the years of running and hiding, she found her heart beating for the blue-eyed blonde sitting across from her.

The trouble with love is  
_**It doesn't care how fast you fall**_  
And you can't refuse the call  
_See, you got no say at all_

_

* * *

  
_

[ author's note ] thank you guys for being patient with this, the past week for be has been the worst ever. i'm leaving for a funeral in a few hours, and i won't be updating for the next week or so. sorry guys, i've had quite a week.

**( RIP Grandma, I love you . )**


	3. Things Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late updates, I've been on the other side of the world for a week. I won't bore you guys with that though. I wrote this on an airplane! :) I have a new obsession! YAY, **Glee**! So for anyone who loves that show too, look for a one-shot feat. Finn & Rachel sometime soon :D

Kudos to my awesome beta, **SparkleInTheSun**. Check out her fics if you haven't already! They're worth the time that she puts into them :)

**Things gotta get harder before they get any easier.**

The **disclaimer** is the same, as usual. Since Disney owns Marvel now too, they own two of my favourite things in the world: Deadpool (UNFF Ryan Reynolds :3) and Sonny With a Chance. Jealous much? LOL. **A quote used in this chapter belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the amazing author of the Twilight Saga.** _Lyrics used belong to Our Lady Peace._

**This chapter is in CHAD's point of view.** = Next to **IMPOSSIBLE** to write. MY CHAD,

**OH! And follow me on twitter for updates! (colourfuldaze) =)**

**[ They're protected, but I'll accept most likely. ]**

* * *

_You looked at me as I walked in the room  
**Like the red sea you split me open**  
Somehow I knew these wings were stolen ;_

( _the many ways to _**F A L L **)  
& chapter two : Things Lost in the Fire

**~ colourfuldaze.**

--------------------

They say that as time passes, you eventually forget the ones that you had left behind. So how come he could remember her so clearly? As every second passed, nothing changed. As the weeks went on, he still longed for the petite brunette that was now sitting directly across from him. As the months dragged on, he tried to content himself with the blonde sitting beside him, and the attention that came with her.

But he _couldn't_ forget Sonny. Chad wasn't the same person that he was when he was seventeen – the cold, ignorant, egotistical boy – he had learned to _forgive_, he had learned to love again when he met Allison Monroe. She was simliar to the burns and scars that he had recieved from the fire... faded, healing, a memory of the pain.. _just a memory of the days when they would watch the sunset.._ just the two of them..

**She was a scar in his heart:** desperately trying to heal, painfully waiting for the day that he won't need to memorize anymore. _A faded memory of unrequited love_, painfully burning through his heart the longer he keeps it. It is killing him inside, though he doesn't admit it. He was slowly becoming masochistic; instead of enduring the pain, he enjoyed it. There was so much more behind the magazines and the millions of reporters always trying to find Chad Dylan Cooper's weakness, his only fault.

**Would they believe him if he said that his one fault was sitting right across from him, clearly attempting to avoid his eyes?  
**

_'Time passes. **Even when it seems impossible**. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. **Even for me**'._

He takes the time to look – actually _look_ – at her, and he realizes how different she is now. Her hair, it was black now. Not dark brown - jet black. As if darkness was the first thing she could see every morning. But the thing he missed the most.. her _eyes_, the ones that used to be always filled with emotion and life. They were **empty**, emotionless. She was just like him now, _**only a pathetic shadow of the people that they used to be.**_

"Chad, Sonny - What do you think?" he heard, quickly turning to the director. His eyes connect with Sonny's, only for a tenth of a second. He tries to read her, but he can't anymore. She holds her hands across her chest, like she was protecting her heart from being hurt again. How come after all the time that has passed – after all the _hearts_ he has broken – he could barely look her in the eye? If time heals all wounds, how come his heart was ripping itself to pieces after all these years?

He takes a quick glance at Tawni – his _second_ choice (she wasn't really a choice at all, was she?) – before speaking out honestly to the director, "Truthfully, I'm having second thoughts about this". He couldn't help but show off his signature grin when he saw the director's face fall. (Just because he was _less_ than he used to be doesn't mean he still wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper after all).

If he was going to be in this movie – it was practically Sonny's **life story** – he was going to show the world _just_ why Chad Dylan Cooper is his generation's greatest actor.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. My wife and I are busy people, we will have our people call your people. Chris, Mr. Conroy, Son-**Ms. Monroe - **Goodnight".

I'm not dying All you did was get me through **I owe every breathe to you** Heart and soul unparalyzed _All you did was save my life_

The drive back to the mansion with Tawni was excrutiating. They were both completely silent. Although this, _them_, was never supposed to happen, there were some times where he was close to being **happy** with the blonde. Close. Not enough. _**Nothing would ever be enough.**_ "Chad," he heard her say. He glanced at her quickly, before looking back at the road. "Chad, I think we should do this." she whispered, He glared at her and took a deep breath, "**I don't think I can, Tawni.**" They drove in silence once more, both of them wondering the exact same thing: _**where did it all go so wrong?**_

_The story's been told a million times  
_but it's **different** when it's **your life**

* * *

**  
****(AN: This is a "promo" for the MOVIE that they will be filming in future chapters. Features a mysterious narrator, CDC [Austin Blake Anthony], SM [Isabelle Taylor], JC [Josh Taylor], and TH [Tiffany Baker].)** _Has one mistake ever changed fate so much? _ _Austin Blake Anthony was on a road trip for Christmas, he was never one to believe in 'family bonding'. When an accident changes him forever, will he realize the inevitable decision that he has to make?_ ** Shows Chad driving on an empty highway, and then suddenly another car appears in the middle of nowhere and slams into him.**

_Isabelle Taylor had been running away from her problems for her whole life. When her heart was being buried in pain, it was only natural that she ran to her older brother. But what if the one person that she's running away from needs her more than oxygen?_ **Shows Chad on a hospital bed, badly bruised and barely recognizable, with Sonny silently standing outside of the door.**

_Josh Taylor was the supportive brother, always there when his sister needed it. They say that when the opportunity presents itself, grab it. But what if his sister needs him? Is it time for him to do something for himself?_ **Shows James comforting Sonny, and then the scene changes to him staring longingly at Tawni.**

_Tiffany Baker had a long list of shortcomings. But at some point in time, she had somebody who was willing to overlook that. But when one mistake drags on for months, hearts are broken. Even her's._ **Shows James and Sonny yelling at Chad and Tawni, and the scene changes to Tawni sitting atop a rooftop building, crying.  
** _**.. Sometimes it only takes one minute to change it all back ..**_

_*A flat-line sound is outputted as screen fades to black*  
_

Background Music: All you did was save my life | **Pulled me out of that flat line** | _Put the heartbeat back inside_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**The Many Ways to Fall** 11/28/09  
Starring _Chad Dylan Cooper_ | _Sonny Monroe_  
Also Starring James Conroy | Tawni Hart | Jacob Wolfe | Karen Harris  
Directed by Christopher Stewart | Produced by FlyOnTheWall Productions  
**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: bwhaha, that was fun. So school starts on Tuesday, and I'm helluva excited (don't even know why). Less updates though. I dunno how trailers go, but I'm excited enough for this. **I'll be making a banner for this, so send me the links of the best Sterling, Demi, Tiff, and Kelly (James Conroy) pictures you can find! **Also, I'm including two minor characters into the movie, and most likely into the story. Teenagers (one boy, one girl),** any suggestions?**

**Reviews are icing on the cake :)**

**  
word count: 1, 704**


	4. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:** Oh. My. Gosh. I'm SOOO sorry for the wait. Like, really. I've been really busy. But I won't bore you with that. :)) Here we go, ladies and gents. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! colourfuldaze. :)

* * *

**Your faith walks on broken glass  
**_And the hangover doesn't pass  
_**Nothing's ever built to last**

( _the many ways to _**F A L L **)  
& chapter three : Change of Plans

-----------------------------

She had never before realized how beautiful the deep colour of blood could be. It was gushing out of her fingers, like children stuck inside their houses during a hot summer day. Initially, this was not her plan. She was supposed to make dinner for James, but he called and told her that he had plans. So she found herself by herself in the kitchen, with a sharp knife in hand. Sonny stares at the blood: she could see her _emotions_ running down her shaky fingertips. How ironic was this whole thing becoming? She had the chance to be happy, with Chad. But she denied that, because she couldn't forget a mistake that he made.

The blood continued to drip onto the floor, and she quickly reminded herself to rid of it before James sees it. This was why she was not supposed to be left alone anymore.

She knew Chad Dylan Cooper better than anybody in the world did. Within a sigh, or a simple stare with their eyes, she could penetrate through his thick wall and see just what the blonde was thinking. It scared her, their connection. That was just the truth in the matter. After all that she went through, the worst of it all was the feeling of being vulnerable. The lack of security, having to depend on one person for so long. **_She left because of fear_**. Simple as that. Sonny Monroe was unwilling to take the chance, so it was given to somebody who would cherish it. It was only right the outcome. Tawni loved Chad, in that sense. She would care for him, rely on him in a way that Sonny would never have been able to do. This is right. This was supposed to be the end.

**So why is this damn movie bringing back the past?**

This was no coincidence. She already knew that. But the question was, who? More importantly, why?

--------------------

_Austin was driving through the empty state of Tennessee on December 25th. Christmas was a holiday he never celebrated, his family was lost in a terrible fire so many years ago. In fact, it was on this day. Every year, during Christmas, he would take his Hummer and just drive, not knowing where the road would talk him. Ironically, he always found his way home anyways. They say that during Christmas, people should be thankful for what they have recieved. Who knows, maybe that will happen to him one day._

_"How could I be so stupid?!" he cursed angrily._

_He was stuck in the middle of the road on an empty highway, with no buildings or houses nearby._

_Austin glances remorsefully at the fuel sign, knowing that he should have just brought his motorcycle._

_He looks longingly at the road before him, and cracks a smile when he sees a blue minivan driving towards him._

_His smile turns into a terrifying scream when he realizes that this car has no intention of stopping, and it was headed right towards him._

_"I love you, Izzy" he muttered, before the minivan crashed into him, and the shining star Austin Blake Anthony was lost admist the silent night._

_----------------------  
_

"No! I just don't think I should die in the first ten minutes of this movie!" she heard him argue with the director.

"Chad, you will _still_ be in the movie. As a main character. We just changed the script. James will no longer be Sonny's best friend. You will be shown in flashbacks, and as a guardian to Ms. Monroe over there" he said, while pointing in her direction. She sighed as Chad barely recognized her presence.

"What do you mean, _guardian?_" Sonny asked while walking up to Chris.

"Well, Allison. Chad's character will be seen, but only by your character. When Isabella is mourning or in pain, Austin will be by her side. But only you can see him. You can talk to him, touch him. But he is just guiding you" he answered.

She took a quick glance at Chad, and merely nodded before walking away, at least before she felt him grab her by the wrist.

"Look," he started, before tightening his grab on her.

"We need to work _this_ out if this movie thing is gonna work", pointing at the both of them.

He stared at the blood that was now coming out of the cut that he had reopened when he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh my god, Sonny. What the hell is this?!" he demanded, while quickly grabbing a towel from the janitor that passed by.

She stared at him with awe. **_He wasn't supposed to care._**

She pulled away from him angrily, and said "Chad. Don't act like you care, please. Just .. don't".

She started to walk away, before turning around and right into his blue eyes.

She had forgotten the feeling of getting lost into his eyes. Nowadays she just scolded herself for it. At this moment, she realized just _why_ she could get lost into Chad Dylan Cooper's eyes so damn easily. They were the perfect shade of blue: the colour of the ocean, the colour of the endlessly reaching sky. Not the Zac Efron blue, those didn't even compare to Chad's. But then again, as she reached into his eyes, she remembered just why it wasn't right. In his eyes, she sees all the pain that he wasn't supposed to feel. The pain that he kept hidden deep inside of him.** Beyond his ego, beyond his pride.** The two very reasons why she didn't take him back. The two reasons why she didn't interrupt his wedding with Tawni.

She sighed, and then broke away.

**"Don't worry, Cooper. After this movie, we'll go back to the way we used to be".**

--------------------

_"Austin was.. everything. In every way. He was my sun, my moon. My laughter, my tears. Name it, and he was it. Yet now he's gone. I know that I am one of the last people expected to be here right now. But in reality, Austin was the last person anybody expected to be in the heavens now, too. So, Austin Blake Anthony. I stand here before you, always a moment too late. But this time, you're gone for real. And I don't know if I can handle that. You've left me alone. How am I going to go on with you?!" she said into the microphone._

_The crowd before her stared at her with sympathy, but she only had eyes for one. The blue eyed heartthrob, dressed in all while, was walking before her. She shaked her head, hoping that she just envisioned the sight.  
_

_"I'm still here with you. I want you to be happy, Isabella. To laugh tears of joy and scream words of happiness. I'm sorry that I can't experience it with you, but I'm still here. Guiding, watching over you. As long as you need me, I'm here" he spoke clearly, taking her hand and pulling her into the crowd._

__

**"It's time for you to move on, Izzy"** he said, and he disappeared, only to be replaced by a man, about her age, with a fauxhawk dressed in black.

"Woah, you kinda just bumped into me, Ms. Taylor" he said sheepishly.

She stared at him like he was a ghost, which was ironic because of what had just occurred.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Kind of lost myself for a moment" she answered honestly.

He grinned, at least before remembering where they were. "Of all people, it had to be Austin" he sighed.

She didn't recognize him. It was like she had never met him in her life. "Um, how did you know him?".

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Evan Thomas Anthony, the unknown brother of the heartthrob".

Her mouth absolutely dropped. Never had Austin told her about a brother.

"Half-brother. **Always outshined, always forgotten**. Yup, that's me".

-----------------------

"CUT! Great day you guys. You've all been great. See you tomorrow" Chris said.

She grinned at James and couldn't help but be happy in the change of events. It was clear now that her love interest in the movie would mainly be James, not Chad. Tawni was a secondary character, and she surprisingly took it well. But there were still the awkward moments between the four.

This was almost too good to be true. Almost.

"Monroe.

I want to fix this. To be friends. I don't know if that's possible, because of the promise I made to you. But I want to try.  
- Cooper".

When it's time to live and let die  
**And you can't get another try**  
_Something inside this heart has died_  
**You're in ruins**

* * *

Author's Note: Stayed up until 2AM to finish this. Hopefully it was good. Probably will be unbetaed if I can't get a reach on Chelly. Staying strong for my fam. in the Philippines. Hope they're okay.

**Reviews are forever love. :)**


	5. Before the Storm

Author's Note: I. Have. Not. Updated. In. MONTHS. Sorry, oh my. I've been so busy with school that I haven't really had time to think about this. Won't make you guys wait any longer though ;)

Twitter : _karlacamilla

* * *

It started out with a kiss  
**How did it end up like this?****  
**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

( _the many ways to _**F A L L**)  
& chapter four : Before the Storm

~ **colourfuldaze.**

* * *

She never really considered the possibility that she still loved him. She knew she did, somehow. She kept the emotions inside of her, not willing to crack for a reason that was not enough. She thought about his touch, the sensation of his body on hers. She made a simple movement, and the blood came. She thought about his husky voice, the one that he only used with her. She did it again, and the blood dropped to the floor. She thought about their silent but meaningful moments together. As the moved the knife a third time, she screamed.

_Sometimes,_ the pain was too hard to bear. She had the feeling that James was getting more and more suspicious of what she did when she was home alone. He constantly took her out, always keeping his eyes on her. It was one of those days, when he dragged her to a café. Sitting at the table, was Chad Dylan Cooper.

-----------------

"What the heck, James. Why are we here?" she whined, not willing to take another step until her best friend told her where they were going and why.

"_Sonny. _Trust me" he answered, not giving anymore hints. She sighed and followed him.

They kept walking until he stopped at a little café, sat down, and waited for whoever was going to sit in the empty seat. She sighed, and put her head down. When she heard James talking, and another familiar voice replying, she looked up.

"You're kidding". Chad Dylan Cooper was standing before her.

She gave James the most intimidating look that she could manage, but he merely chuckled in response. She continued to eye him until he managed to give her an explanation.

"Okay. Sonny. We're filming a **movie**. The only way this is going to work is if you two sort this out".

She said but said nothing, allowing Chad to sit down but not giving him any recognition. She watched as James left, and wondered how this conversation would work.

"Okay… Monroe. I promised, I know. But could we at least set that aside, at least for now? We need to be able to talk civilly, don't we?" he pleaded.

She sighed and responded, "I know, Chad. For now, yeah. Don't even worry about it though, because this will be over soon".

* * *

_It was ironic, that despite their many differences, everything about Evan reminded her of Austin. The more time she spent with him, the more she was unwilling to forget Austin…_

_She was sitting on a bench by the lake, feeding ducks and fishes with Evan. She studied him carefully, recognizing the similarities that the brothers had shared. When they were thinking, they both tapped on their knees. When they were sleepy, they both yawned and tilted their head to the right._

"_Did you ever think… why it happened to him?" she asked, not recognizing the question in her mind._

_He stared thoughtfully at the ducks they were feeding, and then quietly answered, "Well… he would be the perfect guardian angel, wouldn't he?"._

_They entered silence, more comfortable with each other than they should be. _

* * *

"Is it my part yet?" she heard Chad ask from the distance. She knew him, and she knew that he definitely did not like being dead. She silently studied him, before being interrupted by one Tawni Hart – or, Cooper now.

"He still loves you, you know?" she told her quietly, her back towards the wall.

"He married you, didn't he?"

"I was his second choice, Sonny. Actually, I wasn't really a choice at all" she said, before walking away and barking at one of the staff to get her favorite lipstick.

This was the last thing she wanted, really. She wanted a peaceful life, one without confrontations and fights. She approached Chad by instinct, only realizing it when her eyes get lost in his, once again.

"Sonny?" he asked welcomingly, almost happily.

"I… Are we good, Chad?" she asked awkwardly.

"Handshake, Monroe?" he said, and smiled, while putting out his arm.

She shook it and for that second, the sparks within them ignited, and they both felt it.

They both heard the announcer: "SONNY AND CHAD, PLEASE REPORT TO SET 3", so they both walked silently, yet peacefully, together.

* * *

_She stared at his portraits, she was always too scared to take them off._

"_You know, I think it's time for you to move these" said a familiar voice._

_She turned quickly to find Austin standing before her, dressed in white, and grinning._

_Before she could control herself, she immediately hugged him, just to see if she could touch him._

"_How.. Why.. What the?" was all that she could manage, and he laughed._

"_I know you're wondering why I'm here. But remember what Evan said? That I would make the perfect guardian angel? Honey, I'm __**your**__ guardian angel"._

_She stared at him in bewilderment, wondering if he knew what she was feeling now._

"_I want you to move on, Izzy. I'll help you with it. I want you to be happy" he said, as though he could read her mind._

"_Yeah, I can read you're mind" he said, smiling._

_----------------_

Distance and time, I'll be waiting  
Will you take a train, to meet me where I am  
**A****re you on your way?**  
I will never do anything to hurt you  
_I'll never live without you_

_

* * *

  
_

Author's Note: Filler chapter, kind of. Super late, sorry! I'll try to get a good chapter in by the end of Christmas break. Thanks guys (:

-- word count: 1, 215 words.


End file.
